


The Warmth That is "Love"

by YumeRui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hugs, Inarizaki, Lunch, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeRui/pseuds/YumeRui
Summary: Kita has a frozen heart since birth, making him unable to love or feel the feeling of love.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Warmth That is "Love"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in an AtsuKita brainrot and I can't get out of it ಥ‿ಥ

_“Grandma? Why do mom and dad take care of me when I’m sick? And Himari nee-san too, why does she cry when I got hurt?”_

_A young kid was sitting on his grandmother’s lap while they were relaxing at the veranda when he asked this question. Although it was summer, the kid was wearing long sleeves._

_“They care ‘bout ya. And that’s because they love ya.” His grandmother replied with her kind voice._

_“What is…love?” The kid asked again, his voice was flat, doesn’t really have any emotion._

_“It’s a warm feeling that ya feel when someone really, really cares about ya.”_

_“Then why can’t I feel it?”_

_His grandmother paused for a moment before answering the question._

_“Yer heart is surrounded by ice, that’s why ya can’t feel it.”_

_The kid stayed silent, looking at the ground with a blank face. His grandmother smiled and pat his head._

_“But, don’t worry Shin-chan. Once you find someone that cares about you very much to the point you can feel it, the ice in your heart will definitely melt.” She looked up into the sky._

_“Love is warm after all.”_

That was a distant memory of Kita Shinsuke, who had Frozen Heart Syndrome, which his heart is surrounded by a thick layer of ice. Making him unable to love anyone, care about anyone, or feel the care from people around him.

Growing up, he was often ostracized for being the quiet kid that doesn’t talk to anyone, since he doesn’t care about anyone to talk to them. He entered the volleyball club when he was in middle school, but because of his Frozen Heart Syndrome, he lacked cooperating skills and he didn’t even manage to get a bench place in his team.

His first year of high school was pretty much the same, but the difference is that his teammates of the same year tried to include him more during their time in school. He told his teammates about his condition. They all understood and tolerated with it. 

Though everything changed when a certain person entered their volleyball club.

“I’m Miya Atsumu from Yako Middle School, I played setter!”

The loud voice of a blonde-haired boy echoed throughout the gym and caught Kita’s attention.

He took a good look at him; he had bleached golden hair flipped to the right side. He also had an undercut. His eyes were a darker brown, though seemed a bit brighter in contrast to Kita’s own dull eyes. Although his eyes are a bit droopy, it doesn’t hinder his good looks.

He also had a twin named Osamu who looked almost the same as him, but that’s not important.

Kita lowered his head, not really caring about the introduction of the new club members.

After the tryouts, Atsumu was chosen as the starting setter, while Kita was chosen as a bench warmer. 

“Erm, Kita-senpai…was it?”

It was another training session for a practice match next week, and it was break time. Kita was drinking warm water from his thermos as he heard someone calling his name. He turned around; it was Atsumu who was wearing his short-sleeve gym uniform, while Kita was wearing long sleeves indoors.

“Yes, Miya?” Kita asked as he put down his thermos.

“Can ya practice with me?”

Kita tilted his head, not sure if he heard it right.

“I mean, no one wanted to practice serves with me since they’re all restin’.”

“Then ya should take a break as well.”

“But I want to keep practici-”

“Knowin’ when to take a break is very important as well, we wouldn’t want our startin’ setter to pull a tendon or two right before a game.”

“What did ya say?”

The blonde-haired setter stood closer to Kita, his height slightly towering over the grey-haired wing spiker. His eyes looked down at him while Kita looked up, his expression aloof, not knowing Atsumu got the wrong idea of his words.

An intimidating aura surrounded the two, a few other teammates saw this and scurried out of the gym, except for Osamu who pulled Atsumu away.

“’Tsumu, he’s still our senpai.”

“Shut up ‘Samu!” Atsumu violently trying to shake Osamu’s hands off. ”Senpai or not he’s still just a feckin’ bench warmer, and he still have the guts to mock me?!”

Kita closed his eyes. 

“I don’t know how is that mockin’ ya, since I’m really just tellin’ the truth.” Kita said in his usual flat voice. The twins stopped moving after Kita started to talk. He opened his eyes again.

“Even if it’s just a practice match, we still need our team in tip-top shape. Especially since the setter is our control tower,” Kita grabbed his water bottle and took a drink before turning back to Atsumu,“so take a break whenever you have the chance, don’t tire yourself out.”

Both Atsumu and Osamu were stunned by Kita’s words. Kita turned around to put his water bottle away. Osamu signaled Atsumu to leave and left the scene. Atsumu turned his back and started walking away as well.

“Wait.”

Atsumu stopped his footsteps and turned around.

“I’ll practice wit’ ya once ya’d taken your break.”

Atsumu blinked, looking at Kita’s dull brown eyes which doesn’t seem to be expressing anything.

“Okay.”

After their break, practice continued as usual, and they went their separate ways.

“Say, do you guys think that Kita-san has a girlfriend? Or at least a crush?”

Suna asked the other first years in the middle of one of their breaks. Coincidentally, Kita walked by and overheard the question.

“No, I don’t have either.”

The first years were visibly surprised at Kita’s arrival, but they were more surprised by the answer that Kita gave.

“O-oh, but why though?” Suna looked away, a bit nervous and still recovering from the shock.

“I don’t think romance is necessary in school life.” Kita’s answer was stone cold, just like why he’s wears his long-sleeve gym uniform every time they train.

“But, ya gotta have at least someone ya like.” Ginjima exclaimed in disbelief. 

“Hey now-”

Aran and Akagi walked by and listened in on their conversation. Aran wanted to go over and stop them as only the second years knew about Kita’s condition, but he was stopped by Akagi. 

“It’s gonna be fine, Shinsuke knows how to handle them.” Akagi reassured Aran while still listening to the conversation. Aran was reluctant but he does agree with Akagi. 

Despite the fact that he can’t care for other people around him, Kita was surprisingly good at handling kouhais. And by that they mean keeping them in check by giving the cold and logical truth. 

“I really don’t have one,” Kita simply replied, “I don’t know what does it feel like to love someone.”

The first years were visibly confused by Kita’s answer to that.

“What do you mean by that, Kita-san?” Osamu asked.

Kita then explained all about his Frozen Heart Syndrome. Everyone listened carefully, Aran and Akagi still observing their interactions. That was probably the most amount of people that they have ever seen Kita interacting with.

After listening to Kita, Ginjima looked at him apologetically. His hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Aw geez. Must be tough not knowing how to love even your own family…”

“I don’t know, but my grandma said, if I can find a person that cares about me a lot, then the ice would melt.” Kita said plainly. “I’m sure she means romantically, but I doubt that I can feel it with this frozen heart of mine.”

Atsumu was silent the whole time, didn’t say a word even after he heard all this. Though in his mind, he made a resolve.

The next day, Kita was in his classroom, taking out his bento during his lunch break.

“Kita-kun, a first year is at the door calling for you.” A female classmate said to Kita before he opened his lunch box. 

He looked to the door; it was Atsumu, who seems to be a bit fidgety. Though Kita can’t quite put a finger as to why. Kita went to the door to meet the blonde first year.

“Atsumu, do you need anything?” Kita asked as he tilted his head a bit upwards to look at him. “The 1st year floor is 2 floors down, isn’t it?”

“I… W-well…” Atsumu was sweating, his face blushing a bit. He then raised the thing he had in his hand; it was a wrapped bento box.

“D-do you mind having lunch with me?”

His voice wasn’t very loud, but it caught the attention of a few students in the classroom and the hallway. 

“Sure.”

Kita replied without any hesitations. Atsumu was stunned by the answer.

“W-wait, r-r-really?” 

“I don’t see a reason not to, so let me just get my bento.”

Atsumu smiled excitedly, very happy with the answer. Though Kita can’t understand why.

From that day onwards, Atsumu would come to Kita’s class at the 2nd year floor almost every day to eat together behind the gym. He also made an effort to pair up with Kita more during practice as well as helping him clean the bathroom sometimes. All which Kita didn’t mind, but he does think it’s a bit weird.

“Kita-san! Help me practice my tosses!”

“Sure.”

Kita wasn’t as good in spiking as he is in receiving, but Atsumu took note of that.

“Those were grand, Kita-san!”

“Thank ya, yer tosses were really easy to hit.”

They looked around, realizing that the sky was dark and they’re the only ones left in the gym. Kita took a look at his watch. It was pretty late, about 7pm to be exact.

“Guess we forgot ‘bout the time.” Atsumu said after picking up the balls.

“Go have yer dinner first, Atsumu. It’s late.” Kita said while wearing his jacket. Although he dislikes static shocks, night times are even colder for him, even though it’s almost spring.

“I’ll go wit’ ya. 1st and 2nd years live in the same block anyway.” Atsumu offered.

“You have yer dinner first; I still haf’ta lock up.” Kita replied, as he had to clean up the gym as well. He didn’t really care if he had to do it alone.

“Then I’ll wait for ya.”

Atsumu was persistent. Kita didn’t say anything. He just picked up his stuff and started cleaning up. Atsumu helped him by mopping the floor and lowering the net. After they finished, Kita locked up the gym, with Atsumu standing by his side, waiting for him.

They then walked to the cafeteria in silence, parting ways at the cafeteria as they sat with their respective year group.

Although Kita may have not noticed it, but his chest felt a bit warm that day.

Their days went on as usual. Through different from the usual was that Kita slowly started to look forward to Atsumu coming to hang out with him during lunch, and he felt slightly happy every time Atsumu asked him to come practice with him.

But most of all, he noticed that his chest gets warm every time him and Atsumu hung out. He didn’t know what the feeling was, so he ignored it most of the time as it doesn’t really affect his daily life.

The lunch bell rang, and Atsumu came to eat together with Kita again. They both sat behind the gym, which was their usual hang out spot. They unwrapped both of their bentos and started eating.

Atsumu always finished his bento before Kita to talk to him, as Kita said that it's rude to talk when eating. They talk about various things during lunch, but it’s mostly Kita lecturing Atsumu about paying attention in class so that he can at least pass.

“Kita-san.” Atsumu called out.

“Yes, Atsumu?” Kita looked up at him, still taking bites out of his bento.

“A-are ya free, t-this Sunday?” Atsumu asked, his cheeks a bit red. “Y’know, since the gym ‘s goin’ to be closed for cleanin’.”

“Ya wanna take me somewhere?” Kita looked at Atsumu, his face blank as he doesn’t have any emotions to display.

Atsumu looked down at Kita’s winter uniform that he wears all year round before answering.

“I was thinking if we can…hang out or somethin’,” Atsumu said as he scratched behind his head, “a-also because I need a change of kneepads.”

Kita gave the offer a thought. “I’m free, and do need a change of socks as well.”

“So…is that a yes?”

“What do ya think?”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a while, with Atsumu still confused about Kita’s answer.

“See ya on Sunday.” Kita said as he had finished his lunch and got up to go back to class.

Atsumu sat there, stunned by Kita’s reply. It wasn’t long before the bell rang and snapped him back to reality. He quickly picked up his bento box and ran back to his class.

Time flies and before they knew it, Sunday came. Kita waited under the dorm building, wearing a black long-sleeved hoodie and dark blue jeans. Although it was almost summer, the material was slightly thick. 

It wasn’t until 3 minutes later after their meeting time that Atsumu hurried down the stairs, wearing a white short-sleeved T-shirt and black pants.

“You’re late, Atsumu.” Kita said to Atsumu with his usual blank look.

“Only by 3 minutes…” Atsumu smiled awkwardly, he knew what Kita was going to say next.

“3 minutes are also time, and you were the one who set the meeting time, so you actually have the responsibility to come earlier,” Kita said as he adjusted the sleeves of his hoodie, “never forget that punctuality is also respect to the person that you’ve made plans with.”

“Y-yes, Kita-san.” Atsumu looked away nervously before nodding his head, as would anyone in front of Kita’s cold logic. Kita started walking out of the shade of the building.

“Let’s go, the bus will arrive soon.”

They walked to the bus station together and got on a bus whose route included the shopping district outside of town.

As it was still early in the morning, and the bus was shaking like a rocking cradle, Kita dozed off, his head leaning onto Atsumu’s shoulder. Atsumu flinched for a bit, but it didn’t wake Kita up. The blonde-haired setter can feel his own heart beating fast. Although he was prepared for this trip, he’s still nervous.

They stayed like that until they got to their destination.

Kita woke up and noticed that he was sleeping on Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Ah, I fell asleep on yer shoulder, I’m sorry.” Kita apologized to Atsumu.

“I-it’s fine, it’s fine, I-I didn’t mind.” Atsumu said desperately while smiling, since he was actually pretty happy that that happened.

They first went to a sports store to pick up some kneepads.

“This brand of kneepads is pretty good, and cheap too.” Kita said while holding a pack of black kneepads at the equipment section.

“Really? I don’t think I heard that brand before,” He walked over to Kita as he grabbed a pair of socks, “do ya think they have my size?”

They discussed about kneepads and socks. They also looked at some shoes before proceeding to checkout, with kneepads and socks in hand.

They then went to a clothing store and found themselves in the hat section.

“Kita-san, I think this bucket hat looks really good on you.”

Atsumu put a white bucket hat he found onto Kita’s head; the latter tilted the hat up a bit as it was a bit oversized. His eyes meet the setter’s, who had a gentle look on his face.

“Is that so?” Kita looked away. His face still expressionless.

A warm feeling filled Kita’s chest, the same warm feeling that he ignored, the difference was it was warmer than all those other times.

He ignored it again and continued on with the day. 

Atsumu ended up buying that hat for Kita despite his refusal, but he could only accept it as Atsumu doesn’t like returned gifts. He put the hat in his bag for safekeeping.

They stopped at a bookstore to flip through volleyball magazines, ate at a place that serves really good tofu hamburgers, and also went to buy some daily supplies.

Eventually, it was time to go back to the dorms. They walked out of the last store which was a konbini, as Atsumu promised to buy Osamu onigiris. The sky was dark and filled with grey clouds, it wasn’t long before raindrops started pouring while pedestrians tried to find shade or took out their umbrellas.

“It’s rainin’ stair rods,” Atsumu looked at the rain, “shite, I didn’t bring my umbrella.”

“I have an umbrella here,” Kita took out a small umbrella from his bag, “but I don’t know if it’ll fit us both.”

“We can try I guess.” Atsumu said as he took the umbrella that was handed to him. He opened up the umbrella and the both of them ran to the bus stop.

The umbrella really was too small, so Kita’s clothes and hair ended up drenched. They sat down at the bus stop seats, no one else was there besides them.

Atsumu was mostly dry, probably because he kept accidentally squeeze Kita out of the shade, but they can’t do anything about it.

“Sorry Kita-san, I should’ve let the umbrella cover ya a bit more.” Atsumu said apologetically.

“It’s fine, Atsumu.” Kita replied as he checked if anything else got wet. “I still have a shirt underneath.”

He then took off his hoodie to reveal a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. The material was thin compared to the hoodie and it was damp as well. Though not as soaked as the hoodie.

They stayed silent for a while, looking at the rain as it gets smaller, no longer pouring but not stopping either. A bit more than a drizzle, but lesser than a downpour.

Much like the ice in Kita’s heart now.

“Say, Atsumu,” Kita started to break the silence, “why did ya come to me?”

“What do ya mean?”

“I mean, why did’ja come hang out with a second year every lunch break? I’m sure you have yer own friends in the same year. And ya tried to practice with me more even though I’m not good in spiking.” Kita explained. “Ya also helped me clean the bathroom from time to time when yer own space in yer dorm room is messier than a pigsty.”

“H-how did’ja know about that?”

“Osamu said it once, and ya still haven’t answered my question.”

Atsumu silently cursed his twin in his mind before thinking about how to answer the question.

“W-well…”

“Hmm?”

Kita looked at Atsumu, whose face is red and struggling to explain.

“Y-y’see…that day y-you were sayin’…well-uh, ya have the uh, F-Frozen Heart Syndrome? A-and um…I-I was thinkin’ if I could…erm…”

Atsumu started flailing his arms left and right as he tried to get his point across. He took a deep breath after seeing Kita tilting his head in confusion.

“I…wanted to help ya…e-experience love…s-since…”

He gulped and tightened his fists before he said it.

“I-I like ya…”

Atsumu finally muttered out these words. Kita’s face was still blank as ever after hearing that. 

He didn’t feel anything.

“I appreciate the effort Atsumu,” He looked at the ground, “but I’m afraid I can’t give anythin’ in return.”

His expression turned grim, thinking that maybe he’ll never love or feel love in his life.

“It’s fine Kita-san,” Atsumu quickly said as he saw the gloomy face, “I won’t give up.”

He held Kita’s shoulders and looked at him in the eyes.

“I’ll keep on goin’, until that damned ice melts away completely, then ya can think about returnin’ my feelings or not.”

He gave Kita a big smile, to which Kita only responded with a small grin as the fuzzy feeling came back again.

At that moment, the rain suddenly got stronger, and there was also a strong wind that blew towards their direction.

And along the cold wind, the warmth was disappearing, slowly extinguishing, it was all about to be in vain.

In the corner of his eye, Atsumu saw Kita’s arms wrapped his own body, which was hunched over and shaking violently. He was shivering, as if he was in a snow storm or a blizzard. 

It was then he knew why Kita always wear winter clothes all year round.

And thin, wet clothes with strong wind is not a good combination for Kita who is afraid of the cold or his health. 

Atsumu desperately thought about how to warm up Kita, until a plan popped up in his head. Though he didn’t act on it immediately and kept glancing at Kita, contemplating if he should do it or not.

He then decided that, for Kita’s sake, he should just go for it.

Atsumu stood up and pulled Kita into his embrace, closing his eyes as he did so. His clothes are going to get wet, but he didn’t care. Of course, Kita was shocked with the sudden gesture.

“I-I know ya hate the cold, b-but I don’t have anythin’ to keep ya warm! S-so please accept this, Kita-san!” Atsumu said nervously, his face blushing really hard.

At that moment, Kita’s whole body felt the warmth radiating from Atsumu. Both of their bodies pressing against one another, making the warm feeling inside his chest grew even larger. 

It was then Kita had a sudden realization.

The fuzziness that he felt just now, the warm feeling that he felt during all those times when Atsumu and him hung out in school, he realized what it was. 

It was the warmth that he desired, the warmth that he wasn’t able to feel in his entire life.

But now, he’s surrounded by it, his heart as well.

He closed his eyes and hugged back tightly, not wanting to let go of this feeling, savouring every last moment of it, much to Atsumu’s surprise. 

“Kita…san?”

“Thank ya, Atsumu.”

The wind was still blowing strong and the rain didn’t stop, but none of that mattered as Kita quietly smiled under Atsumu’s embrace, enjoying the warmth that he was once unfamiliar with.

_You’re right grandma._

_Love is warm._


End file.
